pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas and Ferb: The Spirit of Christmas (revamped and extended edition!)
Original: Phineas and Ferb: The Spirit of Christmas (First version, original version) Chapter 1: The Best Christmas Ever It was a cold, December morning. The wind whistled as it made its way past the houses and shops, brushing its cold hands across any living creature that it contacted. The red headed boy blinked against the winter wind, even as the tiny pricks of cold pricked his face, he smiled. "Ferb I Can feel it! It's gonna snow!" He stuck his nose to the ground and sniffed like a hunting dog. "I can SMELL it!" Ferb staired down at his step brother, Phineas and nodded. "I mean- what would Christmas be with out snow ?!" He asked Ferb. Ferb shrugged in response. "Phineas ! You and Ferb are suppose to be heading to School !" A orange headed woman yelled from the top of the roof. "We are, we don't have to be early today, Gifted Classes are just a goof-off day today, we're watching a movie." Phineas answered. "How's the Light hanging going ?" He asked. "Oh- if your father will untangle himself we'll be doing ok." She laughed. "Don't worry Linda, Darling! I'm working on it!" Lawrence said in his thick British accent. "Ok, Mom! See ya later !" Phineas said. And with that, Phineas and Ferb ran off. They walked a ways then, Phineas spontaneously broke into song. ♫Twinkling lights♫ -He stood up a plastic snowman that had fallen to the ground. He also plugged it into the nearby extension cord- ♫That familiar chill is in the air♫ -A sudden gust of wind almost knocked his hat off, Phineas pulled his hat down to try to keep it from blowing away- ♫And the Neighbors singing carols everywhere♫ -He jumped onto a plastic crate- ♫Close your eyes, you can tell it's almost here !♫ -He jumped of and grabbed Ferb's hand and started to run- ♫And It's gonna be the best Christmas Ever! Can't you Feel the extra magic in the air-- ?!♫ -Ferb joined in- ♫Oh, yes I can tell it's here !♫ -Ahead there was a frozen puddle of water that ran to the end of the block, Phineas turned to Ferb and started to sing- ♫Oh, I can feel the wet stuff comin' Oh can't you feel it too? ♫ -They started to slide on the ice- ♫We'll be slippin' and sliding, and snowboard riding, Oh, Can't you see ? It's gonna be the best Christmas ever!♫ -Phineas let Ferb go, Phineas jumped of the icy patch- ♫It's gonna' be the best Christmas ever !-♫ As Phineas hit the last note, Ferb lost his balance and went flying into Phineas, like a bullet. Phineas went back from the force of the impact. Phineas laid there for a second but then looked at Ferb who was laying vertical to him and started to laugh. Ferb blinked, then started to laugh too. Suddenly a shadow appeared over them. Phineas and Ferb looked up. Chapter 2:Coffee "Well, you two seem to be having fun." Jeremy laughed. "Hey, Jeremy !" Phineas said standing up. "Hehe... Sorry about that... You know... Big musical number." Jeremy nodded, "no, it's fine, I understand." He paused. "Where's Candy?" "She's at the house, still getting ready." Ferb replied. "Hmm, I'll drive by on my way to school." Jeremy said, getting keys from his pocket. "You two need a ride ? I can take you." "No, thanks. I'm fine. How about you Ferb? Phineas asked. Ferb gave a nod, "I'll walk, thank you, though." He said. "I guess we'll be walking." Phineas replied. The boys started off. Phineas turned to Jeremy. "Bye, Jeremy." Jeremy waved. "Ok, guys, see ya later." Jeremy said getting into his car. "Your sister asked for a ride, I'm going get over there, see you later !" Phineas and Ferb watched Jeremy back out then drive away. "Well we got 45 minutes to get there, wanna get some coffee ?" Phineas asked. "Your getting decaf.." Ferb said sternly. "Once you start drinking the regular you can't shut up." "You're no fun.." Phineas grunted. "I know. Come on let's go.." Ferb replied. They began walking to the coffee shop. Chapter 3: It's Cold "I don't know, Stacy." Candace said shaking her head. "I don't think Cain will come to Danville for Christmas.." She said Playing with her hair. "He's doing that thing on ABC tonight, you know were they go sing Christmas songs." "Yea, I know." Stacy said flipping Through one of Candace's magazines. "I doubt he'd wanna see Jeremy, anyway." "Yea, he won't admit it. Though, they probably want to kill each other." Candace looked down. "Kinda my fault I guess." Stacy looked away. "I dunno." She shifted her eyes from side to side, as to wonder if Candace was buying it. Candace sighed. She pulled her hair back. "Guess this'll do." "Why don't you wear it down ? Or something else ?" Stacy asked picking up her magazine and pushing it into her bag. "The wind will blow it around and When I put it down with my hood it itches" Candace replied. She picked up her bag for school. "All I care about is how it looks, comfort comes in second when it comes to style." Stacy said. "I may not get the honor roll, but I'll get best dressed!" She said. "I can tell..." Candace rolled her eyes. "That jacket you have is like having thorns everywhere." "Ha, ha, ha. Funny." Stacy fake laughed. "Well come on, Jeremy's taking us to school." Candace said walking out her bedroom door. "Ok. You know I find it weird that you see Jeremy more than you do your boyfriend.." Stacy said after Candace walked out. Candace rolled her eyes. "What are you talking about ?" "You know exactly what I'm talking about !" She laughed. "You are in a serious love triangle !" "You need to stop watching Shadows..." Candace grunted as she walked down stairs. "Candace ! Jeremy is out here!" Linda yelled from the roof. "Ok, Mom!" Candace yelled back. "Come on, Stacy !" Candace said opening the front door. She quickly put her thick white coat on. "I'm coming." Stacy said as she adjusted her bulky purple jacked. "Hey, Stacy I'm going out to Jeremy's car, I'll Meet you out there." Candace opened the door wider, revealing more of the chilled north wind. She ran out and jumped into the passenger side of Jeremy's car. "Dang it's cold !" She said shivering. "I know, it's the coldest in two years, but no kind of moisture." Jeremy said turning the heater up he wormed his own hands up by putting one hand on the vent and snaking the other. "I really need to get this fixed, I'm gonna end up freezing to death in here." "What's the high today ?" Candace asked putting her hand up to a different vent. "twenty-eight." Jeremy groaned. He switched hands on the heater. "So much for global worming." He joked. Candace chucked. "I know right?" "Ugh." Stacy said getting into the back of the car. "This is SO not cool..." "No, it's cold..." Candace joked. "Ha,Ha,ha." Stacy said with sarcasm. "Just get me to school.." Candace and Jeremy laughed. "Let me get my hands unfrozen before I get going." He moved his hand closer to the middle of the vent, where Candace's hand was. He grabbed it and smiled, then put the car in drive and took off. Candace sat in silence. Chapter 4: Vixen Cain was doing a concert that night, that would be televised on ABC. Cain, although for his love of music, really just wanted to relax. On the other hand, Vixen, Cain's manager, was trying to keep Cain awake and get him to get things done- which wasn't too easy. The Green eyed woman stared down at Cain, who was sitting on a couch. "Cain, your fixing to do a sound check." Vixen said scrolling through her phone. Cain grunted. "Just five more minutes..." He said shoving some chips in his mouth. "You don't got five minutes." She snatched the bag from him. "Now, get up." "Fine, you win, you slave driver." He grunted, getting up from the fold put chair. "Cain !" She put her phone down and put her hand on her hip. "I made you a big star, and I can easily destroy you and have you singing in honky-tonks." She smiled. "Which is it gonna be, Johnson ?" She asked. "Fine, fine !" Cain shot up. "Good choice." She smiled. Classic blackmail "You know, woman, I should recommend you to Santa. He could use some help persuading children into being nice." Cain grunted as he stretched. RING ! "Hold on there, Vix'." He grabbed his phone from his pocket, Candace was calling him. "Hey, Candy." He said in his most cheerful voice. "Hey, Cain !" Candace said said on the other end. "Hey, Candy, I'm gonna have to call you back.. I-I got to do a sound check." He stuttered feeling Vixen's hot breathe on him. "Oh, yea- ok. Well I-I'll call you later.." She sighed. "What do you want ?" He asked. "It's fine. I'll call you later.." She sighed. "I'm not suppose to have my phone out anyway. "Uh- ok. Hey you gonna watch me tonight?" He asked, trying to sound more caring. "What do you think?" Stacy said in the background. Cain laughed. "Ok, I'll talk to y'all later. Bye guys." "Bye." Candace hung the phone up. The line went dead. Cain sighed. "I don't understand her..." "Yea, Cain- you sure know how to pick them." Vixen said sarcastically. "Hey- watch it." Cain laughed. "Fine, it's your life, besides the more your name gets run the more your price goes up. Which means the dollar signs on my check increase." She smerked. "Very funny." Cain rolled his eyes. "Well come on, lover boy, you gotta do this check or we're both dead." Vixen said. "Lead the way." Cain said. "Oh wait. I mean Rudolph and then you." He snickered. Vixen turned to Cain and said a few cuss words. "-Johnson!" She finished. Cain laughed and followed. Chapter 5: The Okie Two "Hey, Phin." Nan said taking a drink of apple juice. "Sure Is cold ain't it ?" She said in her thick Okie accent. "Hey, Nan, what are you doing here ?" He asked. "I thought you and Tarah didn't like coffee." "No, but we do like body heat... It's too danged cold, it reminds me of home." She said. "Oh, ok." Phineas said. Phineas went and ordered two coffee's And went and sat down in a booth. "At least this is warm." "Not for long." Tarah said trying to feel the little warmth left in her hot chocolate. "Danged thing." "Why don't you ask them to warm it up ?" Ferb asked. "Eh." Tarah grunted. "I thought you hated chocolate." Phineas said eyeing the chocolate. "Hey, anything to let them let me stay in here. I'll buy a Danged chocolate if it'll let me. DING DING ! The door opened with the force of the north wind. Isabella quickly stepped through. "Hey, Phineas." She said with a cough. "Still sick, Izzy ?" Phineas asked his friend. "Yea." She sneezed. She had been sick for 4 days now. "You going to School ?" Phineas asked curious about how she could manage a day. "Yea. But just 1st hour cuz I ghot togh go too the docktorgh." She said through her stuffed nose. She blew her nose. "Uhhhhhh..." "Poor you." Nan said rolling her eyes. "Phin, we better be getting gone." Ferb said hitting his watch. "Ok, Ferb." Phineas turned to Isabella and smiled. "Hope you get better." He gave her a hug and walked to the trash and threw his cup away. Isabella sighed. Then started to sneeze. Phineas let go. "Wanna walk with us, The Okie two?" He joked. "Very funny Phin." Nan laughed. "I still like those nicknames." "The Okie two.." Tarah rolled her eyes. "How original. Twins from Oklahoma hence- The Okie Two.." She fake laughed. "Oh, hush." Nan glared at her. Chapter 6: Power out Later that night at the Flynn-Fletchers... "Mom! Mom! It's time! Chang it!" Candace yelled waving her arms around, looking like a toddler when Elmo is on Sprout. "Candace- Candace! Calm down!" Linda said grabbing the remote from the couch. "Jeez, Candace, Cain isnt the first singer anyway! What's the rush?" Phineas said jokingly. "Quiet Phineas !" She hissed sitting down next to him. Phineas shut his mouth, seeing that Candace was not meant to be messed with. They watched as Country stars, and other people Got up and did their things. Though most of the family don't really care for country, they supported Cain just the same. Then finally Cain came on. Be was sitting on stool holding a acoustic guitar. He nervously laughed into the microphones. "Heh- How y'all tonight ?" The crowd cheered. "Y'all ready for some Christmas country style ?" He yelled. More cheering, and Candace's famous giggle. The family glanced at Candace, then back to the TV. "Ok then !" He started to play. ♫ It's that time of year When those silver bells Begin to ring the old faithful song♫ ♫ But where do I begin To know the meaning of it all How can I begin to understand?♫ Suddenly all the music was stopped as the TV went black. The electricity had gone out. "Nah-ahoooo ! Candace cried. "I guess that snow storm is coming !" Phineas yelled excitedly. They had found out that a system had developed and was coming near. "Ok, boy's. Lets get the flashlights." Lawrence said shining his Phone's light. "M-my Cain !" Candace wined. Linda smiled and patted her shoulder. "Look on the bright side, he can sing it to you in person." Candace rolled her eyes. Chapter 7: You made it ! Three days later... December 19th. "Candace, wake up !" Phineas shook her. "You promised me you'd take me when you go shopping today." Candace lifted her head from the pillow and moaned. "What time is it ?" "8:30." Phineas replied with a smile. "I know its early but-" "Ok. Give me 30 minutes." She said covering her head with the pillow. "Ok." Phineas walked out if her room. Candace moaned and drifted back off to sleep. 55 minutes later, Candace walked down stairs. "Morning, hon." Linda greeted. She had already cooked bacon and pancakes. And the room was heavy with the smell. Candace yawned. "Morning Mom." She went and poured a glass of skim milk. "They sure know how to ruin someone's beauty sleep." She moaned. Linda chucked in response. "Ready to shop?" Phineas asked walking up to his older sister. "Yea, I'm gonna eat something first." Candace said getting a bowl and a box of cereal. "No! Come on!" Phineas demanded. "No." Candace replied setting down with her cereal. "Aww, come on, Candy.." A voice said behind her. "I said-" She glanced up from her cereal bowl. "Wait a minute !" She said. She finally turned around and there he was. Cain stood at the door way, he smiled. He had a brown Carhartt jacket on and a black cowboy hat on his head. Other than that, it was his normal jeans and boots get up. "Hey, Candy." He finally said. "Cain!" Candace shot up and ran to him and kissed him. "You made it for Christmas !" She said kissing him again. It had been a month and a half since they had last seen each other, long overdue in their book. "I told you I would !" Cain laughed. He kissed her again, this time longer. He chuckled. "Ok, you two." Linda said stepping between them. She gave a glance at Candace, and then a glair at Cain. Candace and Cain knew that would happen. Linda wasn't totally fine with her 17 year old daughter dating a 21 year old man. But she knew Cain, even though having his problems, was somewhat responsible... For a boy. Cain smiled at Candace, who had been annoyed at Linda's interference. He gave a wink and Candace had forgot why she had been mad. "Well, Ferb, I guess we're on our own for shopping." Phineas sighed. Ferb nodded in agreement. Chapter 8: It's a change Phineas and Ferb had left for the mall, Linda and Lawrence had gone to finish shopping, and Candace and Cain had a little time for themselves. "Cain, why don't we go somewhere... You know?" Candace said tugging Cain's sleeve of his shirt. Cain smiled down on her. "Sure, where shall we go?" He asked. "Let's just go for a ride." Candace replied. "Then maybe go eat." She suggested. "Sounds great." Cain said. "Let's get a move on then." Cain added. Candace and Cain walked down to the door. Cain pulled his car keys out of his pocket. Suddenly, the keys in his hands suddenly his keys looked very different to him. "Uh... I..." He said. His eyes widened. "Cain? Are you ok?" Candace asked concerned. "Maybe we shouldn't-" "No, no, I- I got it..." He said frustrated with himself, his schizophrenia, was playing tricks on him again. He stood there, his keys in his hand, they still didn't feel right. "C-Candace... Can't we just go for a walk?" He asked shakily. "I- don't feel like... Agh." "Cain, no. Sit down." Candace said, "I'll make us a sandwich." "N-no." He said. Again, it was the schizophrenia talking. He stood there a minute. "Fine... Ok..." He slowly moved to the couch. He sat down and started to shake. Candace looked at her boyfriend. "Cain... Maybe you should take one of the pills... I mean..." "I-I'll be fine..." He said shakily. His eyes darted from side to side, as if he was following something. Candace sighed, "ok." She said. But she would sneak a pill in his sandwich. She usually did that when he started having his moments, and when he refused to take anything. She made the sandwich and took it to him. "Here, Cain." She said cautiously. He looked at Candace as she sat next to him. "I-I-I!" He said. "Eat it you'll be better." She persuaded. Finally he ate it, they sat there for about a hour in silence. But Finally Cain looked at her. "I'm sorry.... I didn't mean to-" he started. Candace smiled. "It's fine." She said. She sighed a sigh of relief, his moment had passed. She scooted closer. She knew usually after he had his attack, he wouldn't like to contact anyone, but she knew it was probably for the best. Cain looked at her and smiled weakly. Candace smiled and leaned in to give him a kiss. Cain was a little more hesitant as Candace put his lips to his, but he eventually followed. He pulled back and gave a sly look at his girlfriend. Candace gave one back, though in the back of her mind, still amazed how fast his moods can change. They watched a movie on Hallmark for about a hour snuggling. "What do you want for Christmas?" Cain asked, finally breaking the silence. Candace smiled, "you know... Stuff." She said. She sat up and stretched. "What do you want?" She asked. "Well... I don't really know." Cain said. "Oh really?" Candace replied. She looked at him. She leaned over and pinned him on the couch. "Are you sure?" She asked. He pushed her off and pinned her down. "Are you sure? He snickered. He kissed her. Candace rolled her eyes, "get off me, Cain." Cain chucked, and kissed her again. Chapter 10: Are you calling me fat ? Candace slipped on her winter boots and walked over to Cain who was on her bed asleep. "Hey, Cain wake up." She said shanking him. He grunted and turned his head. "Come on, Cain. Let's go!" She smiled. "How long have I been asleep ?" He asked with a yawn. "Oh, 45 minutes." She estimated. "What are you doing in here? I thought your mom wouldn't let you come in here while I was in here." He said. "Im getting my boots on- but I have to leave the door open." She rolled her eyes. "Eh, she don't trust me." He smiled his face still planted to the pillow. Candace nodded. "Ok, get up. Lazy !" She trie to yank him up but he was too heavy. "Jeez, how Much do you weigh ?" "185." He replied still laying down. "You need to lose some !" She said, jerking back again. She grunted, but Cain was too heavy. "Are you calling me fat?" He asked after a second. "Yes." She joked. "Oh yea?" Cain said sitting up. Candace grabbed Candace's purse and started to pull on it, "prove it." Candace started pulling back on him, "Cain let me-" And just as she started, Cain let go of the purse and Candace went flying back. Cain laughed and stood over Candace who had hit the floor. "That's what you get !" "Just help me up !" Candace moaned. He helped her up and laughed. "Come on Candy, if you wanna go." He kissed her, "now, don't go falling again." "Put your hat on." Candace said out of annoyance, she grabbed it from her computer desk and shove it on his head, and covering his eyes. Chapter 11: No one gives a dang any more "I swear, I hate shopping." Buford said, stuffing his mouth with Nacho's. "It'z a west of times." He said with his mouth full. Nan rolled her eyes, "shut up and eat your nacho's, Buford." She said. "Now, let's see, we got the steamroller calendar for Dad, a new cooking set for Mom... And headphones from HT for Candace..." Phineas said interrupting Buford's rant. They had all been at the mall for a few hours, and where about to head back, Phineas and Ferb had finished most of their shopping. They had ran into Nan and Tarah, a pair of twins that had moved to Danville from Oklahoma last summer. Nan, the more quiet one with a very different personality from her Sister Tarah, who was more daring and rebellious. The twins had been curious in the boys summer inventions, rarely hung around, but when school started they began to hang out. Buford had been throwing children in the ball pit forcefully when he seem Phineas and Ferb, so he followed. "Ferb do you have the compact present storer?" Phineas asked his brother. Ferb nodded and took a flat metal devise out of his pocket and sat it on the ground. Phineas sat one bag of items on it one at a time, and the tiny object shrunk them down and made then disappear inside it. Nan and Tarah looked in aw and their jaws dropped, "dang." They both said. They finished up and Ferb put the chip in his pocket and gave a thumbs up, "ready to go." He said. Buford slipped off saying "see ya, dorito!" And then disappeared into the Christmas rush. They waked out the main mall entrance, passing a Salvation Army bucket and a Salvation Army volunteer ringing a bell. Phineas smiled and put a dollar in, and waved as he walked by. "Merry Christmas." He said. The woman greeted him back and turned the other way. "I'm surprised that ain't got a lid and lock on it." Tarah said. "What?" Phineas asked, "why would they have one?" "Well, in Oklahoma City, they do that, people are money hungry, they'll even steal from the homeless." Nan grunted, "dead beats, wanting a easy five bucks." "Wow," Phineas said. He never thought someone would do that, especially in the USA, where everyone was pretty much well off if they wanted to be. "That's... Horrible." He said. "Sadly, yea." Tarah said. She slipped the hood of her Carhart jacket onto her head. "No one gives a dang anymore." They walked without a word, just listenig to the music playing from the speakers that went up and down the streets of the business districts. Little Drummer Boy played over the speakers, echoing, though the street corners, like a spirit, guiding you through the dark. Little Baby, pa rum pum pum pum I am a poor boy too, pa rum pum pum pum I have no gift to bring, pa rum pum pum pum That's fit to give the King, pa rum pum pum pum, rum pum pum pum, rum pum pum pum Chapter 12: Insults "Candace, we've been in the mall for three hours... I wanna go to your house.... " Cain complained. Candace looked back at her boyfriend who was trailing behind her. "Ok, I'm gonna say hi to... Someone." She said. "Candace..." Cain started, but he stopped, seeing Candace shooting a glair at him. "Fine..." He moaned. Candace smiled and turned back around. Cain followed Candace, he was hauling four bags and a box for Candace, his arms burned from the weight of the gifts. He hated Christmas shopping. And it was the reason he shopped one at a time. "Can we take a break?" Cain complained more. Candace stopped and turned around. She sighed, "ok, Cain... Let's get something to eat." Aww, come on! Cain thought. He knew where they where going. He stood there and nodded. "Sure thing." He moaned. Candace smiled and they walked to the food court. Of course, she was leading them to SlushyDawg. Cain mumbled under his breath. Jeremy had been sitting at the counter, bored, wanting to go home, when he seen someone coming. "Hey... Candace." He said. "What are you doing?" "Well... Shopping." She replied. She smiled, "what are you up to?" "Hey, Jeremy." Cain said, interrupting. "What's up, cuz?" he glared at his cousin. "Hey... Cain." Jeremy said. "What are you doing here?" He asked, disgusted. "I am spending Christmas with Candace." Cain said. "What are you doing for Christmas?" Cain asked back. "Uh... Ok. Ok, you two..." Candace said, pushing Jeremy and Cain off the counter. "Uh... Jeremy, I'll take one corndog... What do you want Cain?" "Yea, what do you and your imaginary friends want, Cain?" Jeremy mumbled, loud enough to where Cain could hear it. Cain's face got red as he let out a angry grumble, "not a da-" "CAIN!" Candace hissed. She elbowed him. Cain sat the bags that where in his hands on the counter. "I'm going somewhere else." "Cain..." Candace started. But Cain turned and walked away, cussing. "I... Uh..." Jeremy started. He did, want to punch Cain in the face... And kick him in a few places... But he didn't want to upset Candace. "It was my falt." He started. Though, he always thought it was Cain's. In fact, he'd blame Cain for anything, at the moment. "I shouldn't have..." He started. He was usually a level headed guy, but since the whole Cain thing, he would get angry more easily. "It's ok..." Candace replied, "I shouldn't have come up here." She sighed and picked up the bags. "See you, Jeremy." She started to walk off. "Candace..." Jeremy said, but she didn't turn around. "Agh!!" He said loud enough to where it echoed through the mall. He screwed up again, because he wanted Candace back. Since they broke up... Well... He wouldn't call it that... It was more like 'letting it go' they never had the big argument... Well... They did... But that's not when they broke up. But anyway, since they broke up, his mood had changed considerably. If Cain wasn't around, and if he was with Candace, everything was fine. But if Candace wasn't here, his mood was very sour. He sighed and went back to work. Chapter 13: Christmas Lights Extravaganza Later that evening, Phineas, Ferb, Candace, and Cain where sitting around the TV, mindlessly watching It's a Wonderful Life. "Guy's time for dinner..." Linda yelled from the kitchen. Candace and Cain started to stand up when Lawrence came running through the door. "Everyone! Come look!" He yelled, "look what me am the boys made!!" Phineas smiled at Ferb and they ran outside. Candace, Cain, and Linda all walked out after the boys and met them in the yard. "We give you... The Flynn-Fletcher Christmas light extravaganza!" Phineas yelled. He looked at his father and handed a remote. "You do it, Dad." Lawrence smiled as took the remote. "I think maybe our guest should do it." He tossed it to Cain. Cain caught it and studied it. "I... Well..." He started, "I don't know..." "Oh, come on!" They yelled at Cain. He rolled his eyes, "oh, fine." He clicked the button on the remote, and a bright red light flashed, causing everyone to cover their eyes. After the flash, they gazed in aw at the lights. "Oh... My..." Linda said. "You two... Would be busted, but apparently Mom is ok with this..." Candace said with irritation. "That's not all," Phineas turned to his brother, "kick it up a little Ferb!" He yelled. Ferb took another remote from his pocket, and pressed it. Suddenly, the lights began to dance with the music to Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree. "Holy shoot!" Cain yelled. "Remind me to let you two do my next tour!" At that moment, a car drove by, and stopped in front of their house."What are you doing?" They asked. "A Christmas light spectacular." Phineas answered. And as he said that, a crowed of people began to gather. "I think... We should eat dinner now." Linda suggested. "I-it's getting cold." They agreed and They all walked in, leaving the crowd to gaze. "So... How long do you think they'll stay there?" Cain asked Phineas. Phineas shrugged, "I dunno." Chapter 14: Tobbogin' December 24th... "Ferb, I got a idea." Phineas said, kicking up snow in his back yard. "You know, since Mom has been using her car, and we haven't got to use that new technology yet... Maybe... We could... Uh... Modify Cain's." Ferb squinted. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" He asked. "Don't worry, he won't know, Cain and Candace are watching a movie." Phineas replied. "Yea... "Watching a movie"." Ferb said snickering. "I don't get it." Phineas said after a minute. Ferb rolled his eyes, "never mind." "Well, come on, Ferb, let's go, you get the saw, I'll get the pudding." Phineas said walking into the house. --- "Candace.... Is it just me or do I hear the faint sound of cutting and welding?" Cain said to his girlfriend. Candace leaned up from Cain's shoulder. "I do too. And it sounds like its coming from their room!" She shot up. And started to pull Cain up. "Lets go bust them!" She yelled. "Candace, it sounds like it's coming from-" "Never mind! Let's go!" Candace jerked Cain up and shot up the stairs, dragging him. She kicked in the door and started to sniff around. "Where are you..." She said. After a few seconds, she let out a growl. "Uh Candace..." Cain said trying to pull her off of their beds. "I don't think... They would like you sneaking around in their room.... No teenage boy would like that... No man would.... Uh..." He coughed. "AH HA!" She yelled. "I FOUND A REMOTE!!!" She pushed the button. Cain climbed on the bed after Candace. "Candace, this is-" Suddenly, the wall opened, and the bed shot off, and out of the hole in the wall. "AHHHHH!" Candace and Cain yelled, grabbing onto each other. As you may have guessed, Phineas and Ferb Had re-built the bed toboggans, but this time, they had made them individually, so they could race. Cain and Candace screamed and held each other as the toboggan went flying down the street. "PHINEAS!!!" Candace yelled. Cain reached for the remote. "Hand me that!" "No! I got this!" Candace said, tugging on it. They tugged on it, then suddenly, it went flying off and into the snow. Cain glared at Candace. But suddenly, a snow plow came towards them, honking. Candace and Cain grabbed onto each other and screamed. Suddenly, the toboggan made a beeping noise and turned the other way, out of the direction of the plow. "I WANNA GO HOME! IWANNAGOHOMEIWANNAGOHOME!" Candace babbled. The toboggan beeped again, saying; Returning home. It made a U turn and shot back home, Candace and Cain started screaming again, as the bed avoided the obstacles. When the Bed finally landed back in the room, Candace and Cain laid there, gasping. "W-what is this!?" Cain asked, gasping for air. "I nearly had a heart attack!" He sat up and an looked at Candace who's eyes was as big as plates. He stood up and pulled her to a standing position. "I'm getting out of this deathtrap." He opened the door... To see Linda standing there. "Oh... M-Mrs. F-Fletcher... I.... We-" He shuddered. "Oh... Hi Mom! What are you doing?" Candace asked nervously. "W-we where just... Looking for something..." "And may I ask what was it you where looking for?" Linda asked. "Uh...." Candace and Cain said. "They where helping me look for my phone!" Phineas yelled. He slipped in between Cain and Linda. "I lost it.. But I found it in the Kitchen." Linda looked at Phineas. "Ok." And she walked off. Phineas looked at Candace and Cain, "you found the toboggans hu?" "found?" Cain said, "that's not the word for it, but yea." Phineas rolled his eyes. "Good thing you didn't did the shark tank." "What??" Candace asked. "Nothing." Phineas and Cain answered. Chapter 15: No One Suspects a Thing Phineas ran back outside and met Ferb who was sitting in the drivers side of Cain's pickup. "Ok, ready to go?" He asked. Ferb smiled and put the pickup in neutral. And then began controlling the pickup with a remote. But little did they know, Candace was walking out the door and she seen them. "PHINEAS!!" Candace yelled. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" This startled Ferb, and he sent the pickup flying back into a pole. Candace ran over and jerked Phineas out and started to shake him. "FIX IT! FIX IT NOW!" "Candace! Candace! We will!" Phineas replied. "J-just keep Cain out of the yard!" Candace started to yell. "Oh you better fix it! Or I'm gonna shove a candycane up your-" "Candace! Go! Go!" Ferb yelled. Candace threw Phineas on the ground and stomped inside. "What was all that yelling?" Linda asked. "Nothing..." Candace sighed. She walked into the living room where Cain was sitting. She moaned, "agh... Where can I buy some Christmas cheer?" Cain laughed. "If you could buy it, everyone would have it." He kissed her cheek. "Hey, how about we go out I eat before everything closes?" Cain asked. He stood up. "Uh-uh- Cain... H-how about we wait a bit? I-I mean.... No use in rushing!" Candace said, jerking Cain back into the chair. "Candace... What are you trying to hide?" Cain asked, standing back up, h walked to the front door. He was about to open it when.... Candace shot up and screamed. "NOOOOOO!!!" She jumped from the couch and onto the floor, grabbing his leg. "Candace, what are you doing?" Cain asked. Candace looked from side to side. "Nothing..." She replied. She gave a smile. "Then let me go." Cain said. "No." Candace replied. Cain stood there for a few minutes, but then pulled Candace off him. "C-Cain... I." She started. But Cain opened the door... And found his pickup, undamaged. Candace wanted to melt with happiness. Phineas and Ferb stood by the pickup smiling. "What's up, Cain?" Phineas asked. "Nothing." He said, he walked over to his truck an got in. "Come on Candace!" He yelled. "O-ok, Cain! Just one minute." She motioned for the boys to come over. "How did you fix this so fast?!" She hissed. "Easily. It's a lot of technical stuff." Phineas replied. He looked at Ferb. "Right?" Ferb nodded in response. "You couldn't have..." Candace said. "We did." Ferb said. Candace sighed and started off to the pickup. "What next? Ferb's half alien?" She said. She got in the pickup and they drove off. "Well... That is a weird thing to say... Uh... Is it?" Phineas asked, looking at his brother. Ferb shrugged in response. "Yea... That's impossible." He waved his hand no. He then thought a second. "Or is it? It would explain your ability to talk to aliens." "I feel like this would be a fanfiction of sorts." Ferb replied. "You're right Ferb." Phineas replied. "You are right." Chapter 16: Merry Christmas Later that night, everyone was kida winding down, the shopping was done, and they had put the last ornament up on the tree. They sat watching It's A Wonderful Life, drinking hot chocolate. When 11:30 rolled around, everyone went to bed, except for Candace, who was finishing up wrapping. She listened to the blowing of the wind, as it pushed snow up against the house. She decided to do a little singing of her own. She started out singing Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree, when she heard a knock on the door. This kinda startled her. She looked out the window and couldn't see anyone. They knocked again. Candace stood there, thinking if she should open the door. She finally decided to. She opened the door, and there stood Jeremy. He smiled. "Hey, Candace." "Uh... Jeremy? What are you doing here?" She asked. "Oh, nothing. Wanted to talk to you for a second. Can I come in for a minute?" He asked. Candace smiled. "Ok, but be quiet, everyone's asleep." Jeremy nodded and stepped in and shook the snow off him. "So, what are you doing up?" He asked after a moment of silence. "Oh... Finishing some wrapping." Candace replied. "I see." He replied. He smiled and reached in his jacket pocket, an pulled out a small box,size of his hand. "This is for you." "Jeremy... I-" Candace started. "Just open it." He laughed. She opened it and inside sat a necklace. One that she hadn't seen in two years. "Jeremy... How did you get this?" She asked. It was her necklace, the one she had sold two Chrismas's ago. "I know a few people." He laughed. His smile faded and he looked at Candace. "I-I know... You probably don't want much to do with us anymore, and I can understand... But I just wanted you to know, I still care about you." He scratched the back of his head. "I... I know this is awkward... But it's true." Candace smiled. "Thanks, Jeremy." She hugged him. "Thanks." He smiled and kissed her cheek. "Well, I'll see you after Christmas break. Do you need a ride?" He asked. "Oh... I just might. I'll talk to you later, Jeremy." She replied and she opened the door for him. "Bye." Jeremy gave a weak smile. "Bye, Candace." He walked out the door and she shut it behind him. She leaned on the wall, and opened the box again. She sighed. "Candace? Who was at the door?" Cain asked. He walked down the stairs and met his girlfriend. "Oh... It was the wind." Candace replied. She sighed. "Just the wind." Cain nodded. "Ok. What are you up to now?" He asked. They walked back to the living room. "Oh, just finishing up some wrapping. I just finished, actually." She said. They cuddled on the couch, listening to some Christmas music on the TV. Cain smiled at his girlfriend. "Candace, I got you something." Candace looked up at Cain. "Why not wait till morning?" She asked. "I'd rather give it to you now." Cain replied. He stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out a small box. Candace smiled and sat up, looking a the box. She in rapped it and opened the box. Her mouth came open. Inside, sat a ring. She looked at Cain. "Cain... I..." She started. "Now, don't get worked up." He laughed. He smiled and leaned over to kiss her. Candace smiled and kissed back. "Thanks, Cain. I love it." She kissed him again. Cain smiled an kissed her again. "Merry Christmas, Candy." He kissed her again. They looked out the window and watched the snow blow, and the twinkling of lights in the distance. Cain looked at Candace and they kissed for a few minutes. Candace looked up at her boyfriend. She leaned over and whispered into Cain's ear. "Merry Christmas." '' The End '' Category:Nan the cowdog's pages Category:Specials Category:Christmas stories Category:Musicals Category:Fanon Works